bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloons Wiki:Pages for Deletion
Many deletions on the wiki are a result of speedy deletion. If a user thinks that an article should be deleted, but it does not meet the criteria, than he or she may bring it up at Articles for Deletion. Many pages on the wiki can be deleted without going through Articles for Deletion. Pages such as these are considered to be up for speedy deletion by adding to the top of the article. In order for a page to be speedy deleted, it must meet certain criteria, as listed below. __TOC__ Good cases *Vanity pages and articles which contain information that have very little chances of becoming real pages. For example, a page with just "wow i love the desert eagle so much dont you? lol" contributes nothing to the wiki and isn't helping anyone. Pages like this will be deleted. *Pages containing original research and/or a large bias. For example, "According to a poll I conducted among my friends, Spike Factories are extremely overpowered in Bloons Tower Defense 5!!" or "Ice Shards is absolutely terrible in BTD6, don't try to use it". Both of these comments don't help at all and it's personal opinion. These pages will be deleted. *Articles irrelevant to the Bloons Universe ''or that can be covered more extensively on other wikis. An example would be Bees, as while Bees are featured in some Bloons games, is not notable to the series and could be covered much better at Wikipedia. *Pages about, or containing vast amounts of, leaked information. This includes individual pictures and videos. *Articles that do not currently have enough information or have not been confirmed. For example, a Bloons Tower Defense 7 hasn't been confirmed, so an article should not be created about it. *User pages that have been created by an I.P., or possess content that blatantly violates one of Bloons Wiki's policies (i.e. offensive language, leaked information). Older user pages can be deleted '''only if the user requests it'. It is impossible to delete an account, though the user page can be deleted. *Advertising and spam. Posting random websites or things like "Google is awful; try Brand X Search Engine free for 10 days!" aren't contributing anything to the wiki. *Pages that are filled with nonsense. For example, pages with titles such as "dahoshagohfoug" or content like "dafjkl;afjlstupiddkaf;jdsk" have no point in being on this wiki. *Pages that are riddled with copyright violations. Taking images, lines of text, or entire pages from a website without proper attribution is not permitted. *Useless redirects. For example, one like #REDIRECT: that one tower balloons toewer defenze 7 isn't helping anyone. *Redirects left behind when moving a page between different namespaces. *Useless or duplicated categories, like a "poop" category. *Useless or duplicated templates, like a "poop" template. *Pages in another language. This is an English wiki, and as such, articles should be only in English. *Useless, unused, duplicate or policy violating images, like "File:Lulz.jpg". *Any recreated pages that fit in the speedy deletion criteria above. Bad cases *Stubs, no matter how small, could one day become very long articles. *Fragments of a topic that can be combined or merged together. *A page that requires a cleanup. These pages are just in need of attention, they do not need to be deleted. *Blanking pages, adding unneeded images, and inserting random words, while not helping the wiki, can all be reverted. The exception to this case is if a new page was created solely for the purpose of vandalism. *A page that has existed for a long period of time but has not received many edits. This should instead be nominated for deletion by adding to the page. Category:Policies